Now or Never
by coeurgryffondor
Summary: Rose has decided it's time to tell the family about her relationship, but there's only one person she's worried about telling: her father.


It was one thing to bring Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin pureblood, to the Burrow. It was a whole other thing to bring Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin pureblood and Rose's boyfriend.

Rose knew Scorpius had been dreading this day since they started dating, but enough was enough, and Rose didn't like lying to her family. They were Seventh Years now, and it was Christmas time. In just a few months they would be graduating, and Rose had made it clear she wasn't going to wait. Scorpius would be going straight from Hogwarts to the jewelers to find Rose a ring.

All that was really left was to decide who would get to tell Rose's father.

Ron was sitting with Louis and Molly, telling them about the Triwizard Tournament, when Rose entered the kitchen. Her grandmother was giving directions to Fleur, Victoire, and Audrey as they prepared Christmas Eve dinner.

With such a large family, it was impossible for everyone to spend just Christmas together. So instead the tradition had started of having a large dinner on Christmas Even as well. Farther away Uncle Charlie would still only show up the next morning, and Percy and Grandpa wouldn't be at the Burrow until after dinner. But still, it was an important meal for the Weasleys. Christmas Eve was the night they shared news and caught up. Rose used to love it as a child.

Now there was this growing knot in her stomach.

"Rosie!" her father yelled from the end of the table. "What are you doing on the stairs? You're acting strange." His grin was wide, but all the eyes in the room turned to Rose when he spoke. Poop.

Well, except Victoire's. She knew what Rose was worried about; Rose had run the idea by her first. The two girls knew that this wasn't something they could go into without a plan. They needed to pay off cousins, to test the waters with the aunts before moving on to uncles.

The only person who was resisting was Al. Stupid Al. Rose and Al were the closest of all the cousins, but were both so stubborn at times. Scorpius had always been the one to try and keep them together. And now he was the reason they were falling apart.

Which he knew, even though Rose never said it. There was no reason for him to be too nervous. He had come to the Burrow before. He knew most of the faces. But Al's approval would have made the couple feel just a little bit better.

As Rose tried to laugh off her father's comment, there was a knock on the door. Opening it she found her cold boyfriend, looking miserable in the howling wind. Or maybe it was his impending doom.

Dinner started around four in the afternoon, leaving plenty of time to continue the courses well into the night. The kitchen would never have been able to fit everyone, so a second table was set up in the parlor for the adults.

On Rose's left Bill and Teddy were talking about the quirks of being married to French women. Across from her Fleur and Victoire were, to her best guess, discussing how annoying it was being married to Englishmen. On her right, Scorpius and Al were conversing with Harry about the Ministry.

And at the end of the table, Ron was happily joking with George.

Now or never.

"I have an announcement."

All sound of talking, of cutlery, of chairs moving, stopped immediately as all heads turned to Rose.

Shit.

Scorpius, from the corner of her eye, looked petrified and seemed to be losing color quickly. But they had discussed this. If they put it out in the air with so many people, no one could kill him. There would be too many witnesses.

"Yes dear?" came her mother's soothing voice from between Harry and Fleur. Her mother's smile made her feel a little better.

Rose took a deep breath and looked at Scorpius. Then she looked down at her lap as she said, "Scorpius and I are in a serious relationship, and we thought you should all know."

There was momentary silence before the sound of a chair being pushed away from the table, and someone slamming the back door on the way out. Her mother tried to stop him, but it was no use.

When Rose started to cry, Scorpius wiped away the tear. The table applauded, but it didn't change the fact that her father wasn't there.

Outside Ron stood on the edge of the lawn, looking out over the country. "Of all the people," he whispered, "she picks the only person I never wanted for her."

"She loves him," a voice behind him said. When Ron turned, he saw it was Al. As much as he loved his nephew, and as much as he knew Al made Rose happy, Ron was angry with him.

"How long have you known?"

"That they were going out? Oh, two years, give or take."

Ron swore loudly at the night sky. Al stood beside him, looking out.

"She really does love him. He makes her happy, and he loves her too."

"That doesn't change who he is or where he comes from."

"You storming out doesn't change the fact that your daughter doesn't care about that." Ron looked at the boy, who met his gaze defiantly. "She's made her choice, and you can't change that."

If Ron was honest with himself, he knew this day was coming. He knew she liked Scorpius, knew there was only one was this was going to end. But he didn't have to like it.

"All Rose has ever wanted," Al said quietly, "is to make you happy. Your approval means everything to her."

Ok, maybe Ron did have to like it. This was his one and only daughter, the light of his life, the embodiment of everything he and Hermione were.

"If he breaks her heart, I'll kill him."

"I think Rose would be rather offended if you didn't."

At that, Ron laughed. After all, Scorpius made Rose happy. And really, that was all Ron needed.


End file.
